Randall Boggs
Randall "Randy" Boggs is the central antagonist of Monsters, Inc. and the supporting protagonist-turned-tertiary antagonist of Monsters University. He is Sulley's arch-nemesis, Mike's arch-rival and former best friend, Mr. Waternoose's henchman, Fungus' former leader and boss, and Johnny J. Worthington III and Chet Alexander's former best friend. Personality Randall is a sneaky and mean lizard-like monster who likes to brag about his top scaring. He would always get upset when Fungus annoyed him. He even threatened Fungus that if his door doesn't go right on time in his station, he'll kill him by putting him through the shredder. Sometimes, Randall gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose. He is also more evil than Waternoose and Fungus. Abilities Similar to a chameleon, Randall has the power to blend into his surroundings. He is also capable of scaling sheer surfaces and sticking to flat undersides (for example, ceilings). Trivia * Because Waternoose said "I never should've trusted you with this" to Randall, Randall is often thought to be Waternoose's boss and the films main antagonist however this is not true. Waternoose was in no way stating that he was following any kind of plan of Randall's what so ever as what he really meant was that he regrets assigning Randall the task of aiding him in his scheme which especially makes the most sense since Waternoose was the CEO of Monsters Inc and as CEO he holds authority over all workers of the company (Including Randall). Scenes that prove that Waternoose is the one who's really pulling the strings include... *# After Sulley saves Boo from The Scream Extractor shortly after he says that Waternoose is shown ordering Randall to stop them from escaping displaying that he's the one who holds the authority. *# During the scene where Mike is trying to explain everything to Celia as he, Sulley and Boo are being pursued by Randall at one point he says "Waternoose had this secret plot" specifically sating that the whole thing was Waternoose's idea not Randall's. * His original names were Switt and Ned. He was named Ned in the early treatments and then Switt in the original opening. * Randall is the second Pixar villain to be physically fought, the first being Stinky Pete. * Randall is ranked #27 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. * He shares the same first name and many traits of Randall Weems from Recess. Both characters are sneaky, mean-spirited, and have the same posture. * For some reason, Randall is the only scarer in the first film that is referred by his first name on the Scarers' Leaderboard rather than by his last name. This could imply that "Randall", at one point, was actually going to be his last name rather than his first name. * In Monsters University, it was once rumored that Randy is Randall's middle name. This is not true at all as Randy was simply his nickname in college. Category:Villains Category:Movie Monsters Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Disney Category:Animated Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Evil Creatures